Funeral
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: This is a sap story, I repeat SAP STORY! One that I wrote OH so long ago because my sources told me something and I came up with this idea, if you haven't watched the FMA series COMPLETELY dun read it SPOILERS but by now I'd think people would have gotten


(Disclaimer: Due to my...people...being wrong -jabs Seleen and Jack in the eye-! I accidentally wrote that King Bradley had killed Hughes, when it was actually that snap Envy Blah Blah! Cha. You got it. So this story is sad and sappy and wrong...)

The day of the funeral for Maes Hughes was a tragic one. Seeing as though so many cared for him. But something else was to his death. But no one new what. It just seemed fishy that's all, but as they all wait in silence for the Preacher to give his prayer and then they can start to go up to pay their respects. Their lies a little girl sitting next to a desperately, trying not to cry, Roy Mustang. The little girl was wearing a sun hat; it rested over her soft rose red hair. Her cold ice blue eyes not yet filled with tears but you new they would come soon. For once in this young girls life she was wearing a dress. A long black dress, it reached her ankles and hugged her hips as I swayed in the wind. She was a little nervous, because Roy wanted her to say what she had said to him. To the people out there in the crowd, she watched Roy. Seeing how he was a brave strong man, seeing him cry meant it was okay for her to cry as well. But he hadn't started to cry yet so neither should she. She was just as brave as Roy! So she could handle it, a stuffed duck sit in her lap. That was the key; she had gotten it from Hughes before he died. She left him a promise not to tell Roy what really happened. As the preacher finished up he bowed his head and left the stand. As a tall man, with blonde hair, and for once not smoking, going by the name of Jean Havoc stepped up to the stand.

"Thank you for coming out here today, I'm glad to see that you all care. Now we all knew Hughes very well, he was the village idiot but he was a fun guy. But there's one person who must live with death every day, because she knows how to put it in the right words. I already heard it myself. But she will share the words with you. Rose Mustang." He bowed his head. The little girl with the duck stood and walked to the stand. She took a deep breath as she rested the duck on the stand and started to speak,

"Good afternoon, I am Afilia Rose Mustang. And as you all know something tragic has happened. Maes Hughes has passes away. But as you all l know him well and to think I'm saying these things and I've only been here a year, well I think I know him better, than even Roy. He was like a second father to me. He was there when Roy wasn't, when I needed someone and Roy couldn't help. He trusted me with his Daughter. While others of you whined I enjoyed looking at pictures of his daughter. Maes Hughes was a great man. He always has been and always will be. Maes Hughes lives in all our hearts and he won't be forgotten. He's not gone you know, he's watching me right now, smiling I hope. We all miss him but he's not gone. He won't be forgotten. I'm sure, because I won't. I left him a promise before he died. And as a friend I will take that Promises to my grave. Thank you…" She took the duck from its sitting place and ran down the steps back to Roy crying.

"Shh shh, that was good Rose its okay." Roy said wrapping his arms around her and sitting her on his lap rocking her back and forth. He rubbed her back and tried to calm the crying Rose. But he himself new he would break down along with Rose.

"Thank you Rose." Havoc said and sniffed. "Would anyone else like to say something?" he asked whipping away a tear from Rose's speech.

"I do." Roy said. He stood with Rose still in his arms, then set her down and walked up to the stand. "Hello, Maes Hughes was my best friend. Even before we joined the military we were tight. His dying is tragic for me, like Rose losing a father is like me losing my brother. I wish I could do something about his death but there is nothing I can do. Once I find out what happened I would avenge his death. I can't tell what the future may hold for my niece and me. But we will always carry Hughes in our hearts as well as our heads. So if you're watching us Hughes, we still love you, and we still care." He nodded his head and walked down his hat tipped down so it hid the tears rolling down his face. He walked back to his niece, who was still crying. Now she new it was okay to cry, because Roy was crying.

"It's okay Rose. It's all going to be okay." He picked her up in his arms again and hugged her tight. Crying onto her shoulder like she was crying onto his, it wasn't a time to show the world you were brave, it was time to show the world you had a soft side. It's not all fun and games being military, especially when you all know people will die.

As the ceremony ended the only people left were, Cain Furey, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Roy Mustang, King Bradley, and Rose Mustang. King Bradley stepped up to Roy and Rose.

"Wonderful speech Rose." He ginned. He rested a hand on her shoulder still smiling "Perhaps I could see you in my office later?" he said.

Rose growled and moved away from him and behind Roy. "Sorry I won't take you up on that offer, I have plans." She said hiding behind Roy.

"Rose, is something the matter?" Roy looked down at her; usually she never turned down Sir Bradley when he invited her to hang out with him. Usually she enjoyed the time with him because he gave her sweets.

"No nothing is wrong; I just don't want to be away from you." Rose said covering up the duck with her jacket as it started to rain.

Roy lowered his hat "It's raining." He sighed. King Bradley stared at the duck, he shot and evil glance at Rose and nodded.

"Well then I'll have to catch up with you later then Rose." He nodded and waved walking away from the group. Rose growled as King Bradley left and she hugged the duck tighter.

"What is the matter with you?" Roy asked, "and where did that duck come from?"  
"Nothing is wrong and Hughes gave me the duck before he was killed. It's a treasure to me now." She said simply. Something was up with her but just what was it. Why all of the sudden the change of heart to King Bradley?

"Rose," Roy said "I need you to stay with Sir Bradley for a while." He said. Him and the others, besides Riza. Were going out to get drunk over Hughes loss.

"NO!" she screamed "You can't leave me with him!" she said shaking her head madly.

"Aw don't worry Rose we'll have a great time!" he smirked, setting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Roy." He said. He made Rose turn as they walked away. He pushed her into the front seat of the car and locked the door getting in too.

"What are you going to do to me you monster?" she asked, with a hint of disgust in her voice. She folded her arms and looked out the window sadly at Roy. As if pleading him not to let her go, but the car started and left Roy behind. She new this was the end of her; he was going to kill her, just like he did Hughes…  
"What do you mean Rose." He laughed, "I'm not going to hurt you were just going back to central. Then have a nice talk." He said. Rose didn't like his idea of 'Talk' but she would go along with him for now. Like she had any other choice to. King Bradley glanced at her with a sinister grin, as they pulled up to Central. He helped Rose out of the car and took a firm grip on her wrist.

"Ow let go! You're hurting me!" Rose cried as he dragged her into the empty central building. "Lemme go!" she screamed, but no one could hear her. It was hopeless because no one was there to hear her scream.

"Quit struggling." He said taking her to his office. "I know you know." He said to her

"Let me go you murder!" she yelled. She could feel the blood stop flowing from her arm to her hand as her squeezed tighter and tighter.

"The British Alliance comes in handy; I can kill you and make it look like it was all their fault." He smirked. "There is no escape Rose. You're doomed." He said throwing her down in a chair and locking the door.

Rose was flung so hard to the chair that it fell over. She stood up and rubbed her head. "Ow." She mumbled. She looked at him "I'm not dieing! I have a promise to keep!" she yelled.

"What was that promise? To keep his little ducky?" he picked up the duck. "Unlikely." He said. Rose growled and clenched a fist.

"NO!" she shouted, "it was to keep Roy out of trouble, to watch out for him. We were all family! You killed one you kill all isn't it, once I'm gone there will be no witnesses left." She said. King Bradley just grinned.

"That's the point Rose." He said, there was a click and a gun aimed at Rose's forehead. "This will be quite a lie, Oh Roy it was awful! I left to get some candy for Rose because she was being so good and I thought she could fend for herself while I made a quick trip to the store, but when I returned the window was smashed and Rose had been shot dead." He smirked. Rose shivered

"Why be so nice to me before then! WHY!" she yelled. He laughed at her.

"Well it was a nice cover up, so when I did eventually kill you. I would have an excuse." He smirked. "No one likes a nosey little girl Rose." He clicked the gun and pulled the trigger. The sound seemed to last forever but the pain to Rose was unbearable. It seemed like forever before she actually hit the ground as the blood flowed around her body. The wound was directly in the chest. Sir Bradley laughed and broke the window; he quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number to the bar Roy was at. He made his voice musky.

"Sir there's a call for you." The waiter said to Roy. Roy sighed and took the phone.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." He said. King Bradley sniffed.

"Roy something tragic has happened. Rose, she…she," he pretended to choke on tears as he looked at Rose's lifeless eyes to make sure she was dead. Roy stood from his seat

"What's the matter with Rose!" he asked loudly. Havoc, Cain, and Riza looked up at him.

"She's dead Roy, I left for a few minutes and came back to her dead on the floor, and the window is broken too. I'm sorry." He said. Roy dropped the phone. His mouth open in shock, he looked down and started crying.

"Sir?" Riza said, she walked over to him. She noticed he was crying and looked at Cain and Havoc. She patted him on the back "Sir what's the matter?" she asked.

"Rose," he sobbed. "She's dead." He cried. Cain knocked over a glass and Havoc's lit cigarette fell out of his mouth. Riza looked at Roy.

"Sir, I'm so sorry." She said. She grabbed her coat, "Come on everyone lets go." Cain and Havoc nodded, they stood grabbing their coats as they stood Roy up. He was still sobbing.

"Two people in one week, how could life get worse. My Niece and my Best friend." He cried. Riza sighed and hugged Roy, which made Cain and Havoc gasp.

"R-Riza." He said. He was shocked also as he rested his hands on her back. Riza smiled at him.

"Now, would Rose want to see you like this, if she were here?" she said. Roy took a deep breath.

"No, she'd say "Buck up, not all life is bad." Yeah, that's what she would say." He sighed. "Come now, I want to see this for myself. I swear if this is some kind of prank." He started walking to the car.

Sir Bradley hung up "You hear that Rose, Your uncle is on his way to see what a good job I did." He called the police, just to make a scene. He stared at the lifeless body of Rose. Checked for a pulse, there was none. "Good, she really is dead, none of her foolish pranks."  
Roy pulled up and ran up the stairs and opened the door to see King Bradley, somehow crying and brushing strands of rose red hair out of Rose's face, "Roy, I'm so sorry." He said.

Roy looked down at his dead niece, "Damn, I was hoping it wasn't true. Rose…" he whispered as he walked forward to her. He fell to his knees and hugged her, dead or not he still hugged her "Oh Rose." He cried. Riza and the others joined him by his side.

"Sleep well in heaven, our puppy of the military." Riza said running a hand through her hair.

"I'll name a puppy after you; we'll never forget you Rose." Cain said, starting to tear up himself.

"Tell Hughes I said hi, even though you could be a real pain, I'll miss you. You showed me a real good time." Havoc said sighing, trying not to show that he was crying over a little girl. Roy just held her tight.

"I don't want to let go, I don't want to leave you." Roy cried, "You're all I've got and all I have! Please don't go!" he cried.

"Sir, the paramedics are here." Havoc said. A team of people looked at Roy, and nodded their heads. No matter how much he didn't want to, he let go of Rose letting her cold, clammy body lie on the floor. Riza helped Roy up to his feet, and gave a disgusted look to his bloody clothes. He watched them examine the body of his past niece.

"It was a bullet wound to the chest, instant death. Well sir," The man said to Roy. "She didn't suffer." He said. "Will be back with a body bag," he nodded at Roy.

King Bradley sighed, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left, but she was being such a good girl… and she had gone through a lot today." He shook his head.

"Its, alright. I know you would have protected her if you could have." Roy said.

"WERE BACK! Uh..." Edward's smile faded as he and his brother stepped in the room of death. They had been on a mission and missed both the deaths. "What's going on?" he asked stopping dead in his tracks in front of Roy. Roy sighed.

"Fullmetal, a lot has happened since you left. Maes Hughes Died, and now just today… Rose is dead too." He explained. Edward looked behind Roy to Rose's lifeless body.

"Hughes… a-and Rose?" he stuttered. "Both of them in one week, Mustang, you've got it bad." He said, truly meaning it in a sorry tone. Rose was a total pain but that didn't mean she deserved to die, same goes for Hughes. Roy sighed,

"I hope you come to her funeral Edward." He said walking out the door to change his clothes.

"Poor Roy." Riza said, Cain whipped away a few tears.

"Yeah, she was all he had left." He turned and followed Riza and Havoc. Edward looked at Rose's dead body, he felt guilty. The last thing he said to her was 'You're not coming with us you annoying brat!' Alphonse sighed.

"We never got to say good-bye brother." He said.

"I know Al, I know." He sighed and left the room as the paramedics came back.

The day of the Funeral Roy was devastated, he was grateful that all that had knew Rose and even others that didn't came. He was ready to speak for her. Pay his respect to his dead niece.

Havoc was again coming on right after the preacher finished; Havoc stepped up to the stand. "Thank you all for coming out here again. But this is no prank, and this time a little girls life has been taken, Rose Mustang, as you all may know her, was killed last night." He said sighing. Some of the people in the crowd gasped, saying things like "It was Rose!" or "Rose!"  
"Here we are." Edward said walking up, seeing Havoc talking.

"Now if anyone wanting to say a few words." Havoc said, Roy went to open his mouth but from the back of the crowd Edward shouted,

"I would!" he yelled. He walked up the isle and up to the stand.

"Alright Elric." Havoc said, Edward stood facing the crowd.

"Rose Mustang was a twerp I have to admit she didn't deserve to die. She always had faith in anyone who would take it. She never gave up, and was stubborn most of the time till she got her way. But she was nice, and before I left I new I would be back to see her so I gave her my normal good-bye. We started an argument. But now that she's gone I haven't said a proper good-bye. So now I'm saying it, Rose, I'm sorry for all I've said and done, I've never really meant any of it, just messing around with ya, you treated me right and you kept me inline, and I hope you rest well, the same for Hughes, who I wasn't here to speak for. That's all I really have to say." He said. He stepped down from the stand, and walked back to the back of the crowd. Roy was amazed by Edward's kind words, as he stood himself to speak, he remembered what Rose said, he gazed up at the sky and could have sworn he saw Rose smiling at him for a flash second.

"Well, 2nd death this week. But this time it was my niece. I new when I joined the military we all would die eventually. But this was to close together. My niece was always kind and got along with everyone, even Edward and Havoc. She always knew the right thing to say in the hardest of times. Like yesterday, she told us that none of our love ones really leave, that they will always resign in your heart. That they are watching your every movement, well I wouldn't know but I hope it's true. Rose I love you still, and I always will. Sleep well my Puppy of the military." Roy stepped down as they ended the ceremony. Roy just sat at her graveside, for three hours till Riza came and got him.

"You can't forget the dead Roy. But you have to move on. Rose doesn't want you to live your life moping around her grave. Come on, let's go." She said. Roy nodded and stood; he followed Riza as a clam breeze came by.

She's right, just never forget me came Rose's voice. Roy turned around quickly and gazed at the figure sitting on the grave, Rose grinned. The figure wore a white dress. Then he watched Hughes walk up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Rose looked down sadly and looked at Roy, with the same eyes she gave him as she drove away with Bradley. She blew him a kiss and she and Hughes vanished. Roy rubbed his eyes, but they were gone. He grinned.

"Don't worry, I won't" he said and followed Riza back to the black car waiting for him.

-The End-


End file.
